Only You
by princessofpodcasts
Summary: The ink from where you signed your name on the divorce papers dried faster than your tears did when they streamed down your face at one in the morning, and lasted longer than your marriage with T'Challa had. Well. At least you something about this marriage is permanent. You'd been married for ten years. You've known each other for fifteen years. You dated for th
1. Chapter 1

TRIGGER WARNINGS- POST-DIVORCE, MENTIONS OF INFIDELITY, AND FAMILY ISSUES

The ink from where you signed your name on the divorce papers dried faster than your tears did when they streamed down your face at one in the morning, and lasted longer than your marriage with T'Challa had.

Well.

At least you something about this marriage is permanent.

You'd been married for ten years.

You've known each other for fifteen years.

You dated for three of those years.

You were married for ten of those years.

Two children.

Six year old daughter.

Three year old son.

One marriage.

Millions of pieces.

You can still see the look on his face when he called it quits, citing irreconcilable differences at as the cause. You can still hear your voices cracking at three in the morning that night, and you remember how grateful you were that the children were out with Ramonda and Shuri at another charity event that Shuri was hosting.

You remember the heated words that rose up out of your throat like bile, and tasted just as bitter. Like bile, they came up with very little warning, and you spewed them across your husband, your best friend, your lover.

Well, he used to be.

How did you end up here?

How did something that you worked so hard to build up fall apart, and you feel powerless to do anything about it?

Here not only being the small kitchen of your modest yet stylish apartment at three am, nursing a cup of coffee and reading over your itinerary for tomorrow.

To the day, you and T'Challa have officially been divorced six months.

That's 182.5 days.

Three almost calls, where you had to put your kimoyo beads in a drawer to forget about him.

Eight weekends that the children have spent with T'Challa before being escorted back to you.

Three word sentences used as casual greetings when he drops the children off, or when you pick them up, or really any time you have to interact with each other.

''How are you?''

''I'm fine. You?''

''Good. Bye, kids.''

''I love you,'' to the kids, then one more goodbye to each other.

Children say goodbye, you say goodbye to him, he says goodbye to you. You begin your new weekends.

Repeat all over again.

''Mommy,'' you hear a soft voice coming from the doorway to your kitchen, and you look up to see your six year old daughter, Adanya.

She's crying her stuffed black panther, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

''Come here, baby. Why are you still awake?''

She crawls into your lap, and you see T'Challa's eyes are staring back at you. She is T'Challa in the cheeks, in the eyes, in the smile. She's even got his thick, coarse hair, which is styled into three braids with barrettes at the end at the moment.

''I had a bad dream'' she lays her head on your shoulder, relaxing into your embrace as you press a kiss to her forehead.

''I'm sorry, sweetheart. Do you want to sleep in mommy's room?''

She nods against your shoulder,and you stand, carrying your daughter to the room.

When you get there, your son, Ado, is already there, holding onto his teddy bear and staring at you with wide eyes.

''I put him here before I came. I knew he'd be scared if he woke up and I wasn't there,'' Adanya explains as she climbs into your bed.

''You're such a nice big sister,'' you tell her, crawling into bed in between your children, ''We all need to go back to sleep. It is late, and we have to be up early tomorrow.''

''Mommy,'' your son whines, and you look over to him.

If Adanya is the near carbon copy of T'Challa, just with softer and younger features, then your son is you. He has your smile, your eyes. Personality-wise, your daughter is you- more outgoing than her brother, ready to jump into a new adventure. Ado likes to sit back and olay out situations before acting, much like his dad, He us, unfortunately, every bit as stubborn as T'Challa. As is your daughter.

Which is why it takes thirty minutes, two stories, and one lullaby for the children to fall asleep.

It takes you thirty more minutes, countless thoughts, and one look at the time to do the same.

The next day, you arrive with your children and Ayo at the banquet center. T'Challa is meeting you there, and you will be sitting together for lunch. Other than that, though, you won't be interacting with him much.

The whole Udaku family is involved in this program. T'Challa is working with soon to be graduates who want to attend university in Wakanda but lack all of the funds. Shuri is doing a STEM workshop with young women, showing them how to use vibranium in science and how she comes up with her inventions. Ramonda is leading a seminar about the history of Wakanda. You are reading to young students, traditional stories from Wakanda. You are also showing them how to do dances- the same ones that T'Challa taught you on your honeymoon.

You bite back that thought and those memories the way that you bite your tongue when you want to tell him more, when you want to open up that box that you both closed after your divorce.

''Alright, remember what mommy said- be on our best behavior, Stay close to grandma Ramonda, auntie Shuri, daddy, or me. If you have to leave for the bathroom and one of us can not take you, you tell either You or Okoye. Okay?''

''Okay, mommy,'' Ado nods, clutching his stuffed panther and looking up at you with bright eyes.

''And no talking to strangers unless daddy or I are with you, alright,''you direct your look to Adanya this time, and she nods as wel. ''Good.''

You enter the banquet center then, the air conditioned environment a welcomed contrast from the dry heat outside. You barely have time to get the children settled at your assigned table, right in the center, before you are being pulled into a hug.

''Oh, I've missed you! How is my sister doing,'' Shuri pulls back to look at you, a wide smile on her face.

Ever since the divorce, your relationship with Shuri has been a bit strained. She will come by once or twice a week and visit with you a short while before taking her niece and nephew out for the day while you got work done. A month after the divorce was finalized, she'd stopped by to check on you.

''I really think you and I should stay friends, ''she'd said, ''For one, whatever happened between you and T'Challa is none of my business until either of you wants to tell me. Second, I want to see my niece and nephew more than when they come to the palace. And, lastly, you are my friend. My sister. Your relationship with T'Challa doesn't change that.''

Honestly, you don't know what you'd do without her, especially these past few months.

At least a few things in your life stayed the same.

''Shuri,' you hug her, stepping back to look at her, ''I love this dress on makes your skin look radiant.''

''My skin always looks radiant, big sister,''she laughs, her white teeth showing.

''Auntie Shuri, do I look radio too,'' Adaya questions, reaching her arms up for her aunty to carry her.

''Of course, my perfect niece,'' Shuri presses a kiss to Adanya cheek, delighting in ehr niece's giggles, ''Where's your brother?''

''Here I am!,'' he raises his arms, and Shuri sets Adanya down to pick up Ado.

''My handsome, smart little man! Can Auntie Shuri have a hug?''

Ado is a very loving little boy. He always is cuddling up to you when you have free time, and always wants to be around you. In that way, he is very much like his dad.

Speaking of which.

''Daddy!,'' Ayanda screams, running over to her dad as he enters the banquet hall.

Right behind him are Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Sam WIlson and Steve Rogers- his special guests for the day.

''There;s my princess,'' T'Challa grins widely as he picks up your baby girl, swining ehr around before piulling ehr close and pressing loving kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

You still love him, especially in moments like this. For every moment that you two fought, for every downfall you had as husband and wife, you are good parents. Those children are the best parts of both you and him, and with their own personalities mixed in.

And you try not to fall deeper love, because you know that if you dive even deeper, you may not ever come back to surface.

But you have to start getting over this.

So you take a deep breath.

Inhale.

Exale.

Take in the scene as you take in a breath.

Let go of your marriage as you let out that breath.

''Baba,'' Ado reaches for his dad, who happily takes his son and lifts him into the air.

''And my prince!,'' T'Challa kisses his son's curls.

You feel your heart flip when you make eye contact with T'Challa for the first time in a week, and your stomach does the same.

And it makes you happy and bitter at the same time- happy because you know that what you had was real if you still get butterflied where he's concerned. Bitter because you're still getting those butterflies, and you want to move on.

But those ten years of marriage, after three years of dating, don't go easily. And you have to remind yourself of that on a daily basis.

''It is good to see you,'' T'Challa tells you, and you can not tell if he means it or if he is just being cordial.

The one thing that you could agree on was to be cordial in front of the kids. Of royce, ti was easier before today- your interactions were limited to when he picked up or dropped off the children and vice versa. Now, when you will be spending a whole lunch together, you have to try harder.

And try you do.

You keep up small talk with Ramonda when she arrives, unsure of where you stand with her. In fact, her answers are short. She speaks to you for about fifteen minutes before she turns to Steve and Tony, and makes conversation with them. It is in that moment that you are grateful for Shuri, because she lightens things up a bit for you.

You eat your potatoes, rice, and chicken, cutting up Ado's as T'Challa helpa Adanya cut her chicken into smaller bites.

You eat dinner, make small talk, smile.

Later, you read to the students, acting out the different animals and the characters in the folk tales.

Finally, it's nearly time t go home, and you have two sleeping children t get to the car.

''I can carry Adanya for you, if you want,'' T'Challa offers as you balance your son and the children's bag.

''That would be great. Thank you,'' you sigh as he lifts his daughter into his arms, padding across the parking lot with you to the waiting car.

''What time can I expect you to come pick the children up tomorrow,'' you question as you strap them into their car seats.

''I shall be there at noon. In the event that I can not make it, I will send Okoye.''

''Got it,'' you nod before turning to him, ''Um, thanks again, T'Challa.''

''No problem. I mean, they are my children, too. This is the least that I can do.''

You are about to slide into your car then, before he says your name, stopping you.

''Adanya asked me something quite scary today.''

''Oh? What was it,'' you ask, your voice laced with concerned for your oldest.

''She asked me some more questions about the divorce,'' he reveals, ''He thinks that you and I hate each other.''

''What would give her that idea,'' you ask, your voice cracking.

You can't hate him. You tried to when the mess hit the fan, and found that you just couldn't do it. You know that you two had it all, and it's what you wish you still had. It's like when you break a vase- you try to catch all of the pieces to maybe salvage it, but that vase is destroyed,

''I do not know,'' he shrugs, looking at you with a raised eyebrow, ''Why would you do that?''

The implications of his tone and choice of words are very clear, and you feel a fresh wave of rage crashing through you.

''Are you implying that I speak ill of you to our children? Because I do not. I will allow them to form their own opinions of you, Mr. Udaku.''

He kisses his teeth then, and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

A position you found yourself in with him several times towards the end of your marriage.

''Maybe we should just get back on track,'' he states, ''Anyway. I assured her that I do not hate you. I assume that you do not hate me, either.''

There are things about him that you dislike- the moments when he's crude and cynical, like you feel he is being at the moment.

So you relax.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Moving on.

''I do not hate you, T'Challa. I never will,''you say, because that is one more consistent thing in your life.

''Thank you,'' he seems a bit caught off guard, ''I assured her that we'd both go to her recital tomorrow, and afterwards, to dinner. I think that it is only fair that we try to maintain a positive relationship with each other. Given the nature of uor… of our relationship right now, I think we need to set up some new rules. For the kids.''

The little glimmer of hope that you had that he was saying that because he still feels something real for you vanishes as quickly as it comes, and you nearly berate yourself for wondering how such a thought could enter your mind.

''Of course. For the children,'' you agree, sliding into your car, ''I will have the children ready for you to have lunch with your mother. I will see you tomorrow, T'Challa.''

He says goodnight and goodbye to you, and you try to ignore the way your heart feels when he says your name.

You drive home, put your children to bed in their room and head to your own room.

The moonlight flows into your bedroom then, and you bathe in its light as you slip into a nightgown and crawl into bed. You stare up at the moon as you think back on today, and how things ended. This time last year, things with T'Challa were shaky, but he would have been in this bed beside you, cuddled up to you and asleep or pressing kisses to your cheek or struggling to get comfortable as your children lounged across the bed with you.

Now, though, the moonlight is the only thing that fills that empty spot next to you, and you fall asleep to that.

And you try to banish any thoughts of T'Challa from your mind for the night.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS MENTIONED


	2. Chapter 2

__Kamaria- Leader of the River Tribe and youngest sister of Nakia__

 _ _Bakari- Leader of the Border Tribe, nephew of W'Kabi__

 _ _Chane- Son of the leader of the Merchant Tribe__

 _ _Ife- daughter of the leader of the Mining Tribe__

 _ _Jelani- son of the leader of the Jabari tribe__

 _ _King of Wakanda- T'Challa; Daughter: Adanya, future queen of Wakanda and the Black Panther__

 _ _Ages- I'm going to read back and make sure I'm doing the age differences with the children correctly, because Abioye and Nyala are about eight/nine years younger than Adanya__

 _ _T'Challa and Reader- mid to late 40's__

 _ _Adanya- 21__

 _ _Ado-17, almost 18__

 _ _Abioye-12__

 _ _Nyala- 13__

Abimbola- 9/10

 _ _Afia- 4__

 _ _Kamaria- 25__

 _ _Ife-23__

 _ _Bakari-22__

 _ _Jelani-21__

 _ _Chane- 20__

Now, onto the chapter!

Adanya knows that her parents meticulously planned what to name her and her siblings. Their names always reflect what they are, who they are, or who their parents hope that they will be.

Ado means ''Prosperous;; Abioye means ''The son of royalty''

Abimbola means ''Rich child''.

Afia means ''Friday born child''

And then there's the eldest child, Adanya. Her name means ''Her father's daughter. ''

In Adanya's eyes, her dad is a hero. He is so living and poised. He tries to do the right things, even if things do not turn out how he would wish. If she could be half of the ruler that he is, she knows that Wakanda is in good hands. T'Challa is a good man and he has a good heart. His intentions are always good, always for the best.

But good intentions do not always lead to expected outcome.

That's a lesson that Adanya is about to learn sooner than she realizes.

''My princess,'' Kya bursts into the room that Adanya is currently in, having needed some quiet space to read over the papers that her dad had given her.

''Kya? What is wrong,'' Adanya's mind immediately jumps to the worse, knowing that her mother has been feeling ill and she had a rough pregnancy with Afia.

''I am sorry, but your presence is needed in the throne room at this time.''

Adanya stands,smoothing out the blue fabric of her skirt and gliding out of the door behind the youngest member of the Dora Milaje.

She tries to prepare herself for what is awaiting her in the throne room.

But even the future queen of Wakanda, the daughter of the Black Panther, protector of Wakanda, can not be prepared for everything.

''What is going on,'' Adanya questions, seeing a man sitting in the spot that only her baba sits on- his throne.

''Is this the princess,'' the questions, stalking towards Adanya.

There is a deep hatred in this man's eyes as he stares at Adanya, and she can tell that that hatred has been there for years,festering and growing until it consumed his entire demeanor.

''Who are you?''

''Is that any way for a princes,'' he sneers the word as if it was dirty, '' TO behave?''

''You are on my country, sir. Sitting on my future throne. I will not ask you again. Who are you, and why are you here?''

He shakes his head, laughing. It's anything but joyful, it is almost criminal in a way.

''You are so like him. Just as dignified. Just as simple and naïve and self righteous. I'm Erik. But you can call me N'Jadaka.''

''Okay,'' Adanya frowns, ''Does my baba know that you are here?''

''Your baba definitely knows I'm here. Pretty soon, all of Wakanda is going to know that I'm here.'

The way that he says it makes the hair on the back of Adanya's neck stand up, and she knows that the feeling she's had in the pit of her stomach ever since Challenge day a month ago was for good reason. She had a feeling that something bad was on the horizon, and she tried to push it away, tried to remain oblivious.

Now, those thoughts have come to fruition.

She feels like she's swallowed sand dust and the lump in her throat gets in the way when she tries to swallow her fear.

It goes down hard and lands in her stomach like a bad meal, and she knows that, one way or another, she's going to be sick.

''What are you doing here,'' she questions for a third time, despite herself.

''Fix your face,'' he laughs even more bitterly than before, ''Show some respect.''

''Why should I?''

''Because, cousin. We're family. Even if we weren't you should still show some respect.''

He's in her face now, and she's never known fear like this.

''I'm the new king of Wakanda.''

THE FATE OF READER AND T'CHALLA will be revealed in the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS


	3. Chapter 3

TRIGGER WARNING- MILD VIOLENCE, KIDNAPPING, CRUEL INTENTIONS, FLASHBACKS TO BAD MEMORIES

I had to change a lot of things. I have never written a story like this but I've decided to take more chances with my art and go for it. You can't get better if you do not try. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Good intentions are show that someone plans to do the right thing, the beneficial thing.

However, they can often lead to disaster, and T'Challa knows this all too well.

It's why he is grateful that his baba had a secret garden of heart-shaped herbs, should anything happen like the unfortunate Erik Killmonger/N'Jadaka incident.

It's why he's grateful that he gave

Somehow, though, it still surprises him that Nisa, yes, that Nisa, turns out to be the liar and cheat and snake that she was all those many years ago.

''You just had to save your precious wife, didn't you,'' Nisa laughs bitterly, standing over the king who is now weak from his efforts, ''You're nothing without that necklace. No suit. No powers. What are you when the strength of the Black Panther has been stripped away?''

''Leave him alone,'' you sputter out before you're sent into another coughing fit.

''Quiet, you.'' she snaps, turning her hatred over to you.

You can't remember the last time that you were in the palace instead of in this freezing cold chambers that have been housing her and her husband these last few days.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't speak that way to the queen of Wakanda. Or should I say former queen,'' she shakes her head, ''You were all so naïve. T'Challa, did you really think I'd changed?''

T'Challa is kicking himself for seeing the best in her, or letting her stay in that palace. He's grateful that Shuri and Ramonda are away. He'd hate for them to be here for this.

It's been at least a week since he was lured away from the castle under the pretense that his wife was in danger.

It's been at least a week since Nisa lured you away from the palace, talking you that maybe if you took a walk with her, it'd work. And 'd foolishly you had agree, willing to try anything to relieve the nausea. You'd gone with a member of the Dora Milaje that Okoye had trained herself. But told her that it was fine to turn back halfway.

That's how you ended up here, lying on a cold, hard ground in a dark chamber and wondering why you'd done that in the first place.

''It has been a week and you have yet to tell us what you are doing here with us,'' M'Baku hisses, the strong man looking and feeling every bit as afraid as you all ar.

Let's be clear- you've no idea where you are, but you've a faint idea of how long you've been there. You know Nisa is connected to this, obviously,but you can not shake the feeling that something greater, a greater danger, is lurking over your heads as you speak.

And the children… you haven't seen Adanya, Ado, Abioye, Nyala, Abimbola, or Afia in a week. It's been seven days of worrying about your six children, though i doubt that Nisa would do a thing to harm Nyala.

''You all seem so weak,'' she sniffs, ''Evan your Dora Milaje can't protect yo. Smart move sending Okoye and Ayo off with Queen Mother and Shuri last week, T'Challa. Some kind you are. Couldn't keep your own dad safe, couldn't keep your own children safe.''

''You leave them alone,'' T'Challa bits from his spot, wincing when the metal restraints dig into his skin.

''Oh, what will you do if i don't? Come at me with your black spandex and claws? I'm shaking,'' she deadpans, ''You've not changed at all, have you?''

She walks around to you then, kneeling so she's closer to your face, ''I see his hero complex finally rubbed off on you. Honestly, you are just as stupid as T'Challa is. Did you really think that I'd ever help you? I don't like you. We're not friends.''

''But..,'' you try to push yourself onto your knees, but you find that your strength is failing, ''I… I thought…''

''I had t o get in good with you in order for Nyala and I to be able to stay at the palace. T'Challa would never have let me stay in the palace if it wasn't for you. Yes, okay. I did have some issues to work through and I did. But, please, everything I do is for Nyala. Which is why I worked on myself… but it's also why I lied.''

''You are going to have to be more specific,'' T'Challa huffs out, ''You have lied about everything thus far.''

''Okay, you want a dose of the truth? Think you can handle it? Fine, T'Challa. There's a good chance that Nyala isn't actually your daughter.''

Nisa

Nisa knows how to get what she wants. After all, that's what she's done her whole life- gotten what she wanted. She's attractive and cunning. Men fall at her feet for her beauty while simultaneously worshiping her for her mind, praising her for the way that she thinks/

So when she fell back into bed with T'Challa, she got what she wanted- a good couple of nights and something that had previously been oly yours for fifteen years- T'Challa.

When she discovered that she was pregnant, she knew that there was a strong possibility that it could be T'Challa's baby. After all, they had been spending a lot of time together. So, it was no surprise that she thought he or she would be T'Challa's kid.

That is, until she did the math. She was a month too far along for ti to be T'Challa's, especially considering that many of the last times they met up involved him venting and feeling frustrated and angry and lost over losing you. So that meant that the child could only belong to her one night stand from her stay in New York/

That one night stand? None other than N Jadaka Udaku, otherwise known as Erik Killmonger.

It was simple,really. He left his umber with her, assuming she'd hook up with him again. The surprise quickly turned to joyfulness when she called him to tell him that she was pregnant, that it was his, that she wanted to know whether or not he planned to be involved so that she could get things in order in time for the baby's arrival.

His elation was for an entirely different reason than her own and she'd come to know that closer to the child's third birthday.

Nisa was overjoyed when Nyala was born. That girl is her whole world and she'd do anything for her. She saw Nyala as a new start. And she was- everything that Nisa did after Nyala was born was carefully calculated with her daughter in mind.

Which is why she agreed to team up with Erik. He knew that T'Challa would do the right thing, take responsibility for a child that he thought was his, and allow her and her mother to move in to the palace.

That was step one.

Erik knows T'Challa truly tries to see the best in a situation, but that t he would never put his own will over yours. So, Nisa would have to get in good weight you, gain your trust, become friends with you, whatever. That part provided to be a challenge because she shares the same animosity towards you that you do towards her and it was extraordinarily evident ten learned, though, and she got it together.

Step two.

''Step three is in phase now,'' she explains with a smug face, watching M'Baku, T'Challa, and you look at her with wide eyes, ''Erik is going to challenge Adanya to another challenge for the throne. Since he overthrew you, technically, because you're obviously here, he's king. He can challenge her and he'll obviously beat Adanya. She couldn't even beat T'Challa! That, or she'll decline. He'll Be king then. It's a win-win, for us. Nyala gets to become queen when Erik is done and her future is secure.''

It's a twisted plan and she knows it. But Erik's words are like butter and they're smooth and delicious and she wants nothing more than to hear then for the rest of her life. Maybe he did this in a selfish attempt to get the throne, but she doesn't care. He wouldn't do anything to harm Nyala. This is all for her, too.

And, well, that's good enough for Nisa right now.

It has to be.

Because no one can see her resolve wavering, but it is. She's regretting this but she isn't backing down. She's doing this for Nyala, not for Erik, no matter how much she may love him.

That's the broke record that's been repairing itself over and over again her mind, like the record is dirty and that's the only part of the song that is meant to fill her ears.

So, yes, her resolve and commitment to do this to your family is wavering.

But not her commitment to Nyala.

No. Never her commitment to Nyala.

T'Challa

For the first time in his life, T'Challa truly feel like he's lost.

No, scratch that. He has not felt this way bin years, because he sees no hope. With you, in your relationship, there was always hope, no matter how small of an amount it was.

That monster, a man who is meant to be his cousin, is in his castle with his children, and he's not seen them in a week. If Erik is still as hungry for power, rebellion and change as he was before, this can't be good.

But he is a king in many ways, so he knows how to keep a tough demeanor. M'baku is too, but he is so obviously worried about his own son,Jelani,and the fate of the Jabari Tribe.

''Everything's going to be okay,'' T'Challa hears you breathe out, his brown eyes looking up to meet yours, ''I know it.''

''Things look pretty bleak right now, my love.''

''I know that they do,husband,'' you look at him. ''But opportunities bring new things, right? Even bad ones.''

You rub your stomach absentmindedly, grateful that you didn't tell him that you are, indeed, expecting another child.

He doesn't need that right now, and you won't say anything until Nisa puts the child in immediate danger.

''We've made it out before, haven't we? We will do it again. Adanya will do something,''you say quietly as Nisa is out of range,seemingly lost in her own thoughts, ''We will.''

''Quiet down,'' Nisa snaps then, turning towards you with a look of pure hatred in her eyes, ''You can not speak. Sooner or later, I will be your queen.''

What Nisa does not notice is the look that T'Challa gives you as he whispers to you, words that are meant to comfort himself and M'Baku just as much as they are meant to comfort you.

''You are right. Adanya is smart and strong and capable. She will think of something,'' he agrees and he can see the slight ignition of hope in M'Baku eyes as he says this.

His faith is wavering and he's just silently praying to Bast that this is true.

Because he can't handle the thought of something happening to six of the people he loves more than anything else in this world.

He is strong, but not even vibranium can protect his heart from splitting apart at the seams at even just the thought of that.

He just can't do it.

Erik

This is everything he's ever wanted. He has the throne, he has a beautiful family, he has the power to do whatever he would like to do and he intends to use it.

Getting back to the throne has been his main goal since he first woke up from the deep sleep that he was in.

See, T'Challa's is far too trusting. Erik knew this. He knew that even if he lost Challenge Day, he'd still have some way to make it back to the throne. Because T'Challa? He's so wrapped up in doing the right thing that it gets in the way sometimes.

That's why Erik didn't let him save him that day on the cliff. He knew that he'd have an eye on him at all time, probably even assign a Dora Milaje to him at all times just to make sure that he wasn't about to fight for the throne.

Again.

Erik Stevenson, aka N'Jadaka Udaku is never without a plan, though, and he is never without the right people around him to help him.

How cruel would Erik really be to throw even more salt in a wound that barely healed? Could he be that cruel?

Cruel is secondary to him. Actually, no. It's something he doesn't have to think about, like breathing or walking. It's as easy as putting one foot in front of the other and it gets him to where he needs to be.

''My king,'' the man who has not seen the inside of these palace walls in years strolls in, cocky smile prominent and head held high, ''Everything is going to plan. T'Challa and his wife?''

''Nisa's taking care of that. Give it some time. He'll give up the throne to get back to his kids,'' Erik shakes his and chuckles scathingly, ''We've got it this time. It's secured, man.''

Erik is no stranger to stabbing someone in the back. He's no stranger to using those closest to a person to do so. He threw his own cousin off of a cliff for goodness sake. Nisa, the man he is currently talking to… even Nyala. He knows how to twist and turn the truth to his liking.

The next person that needs to watch out?

Precious Princess Adanya of Wakanda.

Did anyone think that he wouldn't really take a chance to get to the throne? Any chance at all.

''When do we follow through on the next stage of the plan?''

''Patience, man. We'll get there. Just follow my lead.''

The man that Erik is currently speaking to is the same man who literally sold T'Challa out nearly thirty years ago.

The man who you leave out when telling stories toy for children about the past of Wakanda. The man who is now back and ruining your life more than ever.

The same man who offered to bury Erik, but secretly kept him alive, housing him and keeping him off of the radar and outside of Wakanda.

The same man who has been hatching this plan with Erik, waiting for the moment and the right time and the right people to make it all fall into place.

The man who was once like a brother to T'Challa.

''I trust that we are continuing with the plan as we discussed.''

''W'Kabi, man, stop worrying. Just leave everything to me. T'Challa and his clown of a wife will break any day now. Who we need to start breaking down is the princess.''

And that's exactly what he begins to do.

Adanya

They say that time flies when you are having fun.

When you are bored or otherwise occupied with things that, ahem, less fun, you find yourself willing the minute hand on the clock to move faster, watching the time drift along slowly.

It has been a month since she has seen her parents.

It's been a month since Nisa started delivering status reports that do very little to make her feel safe and calm, just provide a temporary rush of relief that comes from knowing that they are safe.

It has been a month since, with sadness in her eyes, Kya began to take orders from the new king of Wakanda.

It has been a month since Adanya began wishing that Ramonda and Shuri weren't on a retreat away from their phones and kimoyo beads, having finished up their business trip and deciding to take a breather from Wakanda and their duties for a short while.

She wishes that Okoye and Ayo were not on that retreat as well, that there was same way to reach them.

It's been a month since Ado and Adanya realized they had to mature and look out for Abioye, Abimbola and Afia the way that their parents would want them too.

It's been a month since her siblings and her have been basically confined to this part of the castle, not allowed to leave without a member of the Dora Milaje hot on their trail. Adanya suggested moving her nsiblings into her room with her, that way she could keep an eye on them as needed

''What are we going to do,'' Ado asks her, looking at the wall and memorizing the patterns of gold in the white wall.

He's done this several times already, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

Let go of the frustration.

Breathe in the calmness.

Let go of the fear.

Breathe in the determination that is in his, Adanya, Abioye, Abimbola, and Afia's blood.

Breathe in a way to take back the throne, to take back Wakanda.

In a lot of ways, Ado is like her partner in crime. He's the sibling closest to ehr in age and he's been helping her keep things together. The younger children- Abioye, Abimbola and Afia, are terrified, and rightfully so. Nyala has even spending a lot of time with Erik who, apparently, is her real dad.

Because the Udaku family has not been through enough have they?

She is twenty-one, she is tired and she is afraid of the monster that sits on the throne as she speaks.

''I don't know.''

Adanya sighs, closing her eyes and running a hand over her dark curls, ''Ado… I… I do not know.''

For the first time in a long time, her baba is not here to guide her. Even when he was not in Wakanda he could be reached. Now, she has no idea where Nisa is holding him, and that for some reason Erik wants him to stay alive.

All she knows is that her world has flipped upside down, and she's trying to keep a good head on her shoulders and remain strong for her younger siblings.

Afia is currently sitting across from her two oldest siblings playing with her dolls and remaining oblivious to the way that her world has shifted. As far as she knows, mommy and daddy are on vacation and will be back soon.

Abioye is looking out of the window, watching the world spin around him as he struggles to make sense of everything that has been occuring in his life lately.

Abimbola has been mostly silent,. Withdrawing and staying to himself and immersing himself in Kannada literature the same way that she did when her parents were dealing with their divorce and the Nyala/Nisa/T'Challa-you-are-the-dad drama.

''We've got to think of something,'' Ado hisses, ''For them.''

Adanya has had a large part in helping raise her youngest siblings just because they spend so much time with her. She likes teaching them new things and such, and she knows that they look up to her.

She may not be the future queen of Wakanda anymore,but she knows that she needs to be there for her brothers and sister.

''I don't want to alarm you Adanya,'' Ado swallows thickly, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder, ''But I heard N'Jdaka and Nisa and W'Kabi talking.''

''About'' she looks over at him, the weariness evidence in her soft facial expressions.

''They… Adanya, you are not safe here. If anything, you and I need to come up with a plan to get you out of here. We can do that and I'll figure something out. But they know that then throne should rightfully be yours and they are not taking any chances,'' he tells her.

''So,'' she shakes her head ruefully, the bitter taste of hatred for these three people burning the inside of her mouth with its pungent flavor., ''They've been planning this all along.''

''They have,'' Ado spits in distaste for the man who sits on the thorne, the man that does not know the first thing about being a good king, ''So we have to figure something out.''

There are moments where you come to a crossroad, and you have to decide which path to go down. On one hand, Adanya could leave now and trust Ado to keep their siblings safe. She knows that's the smart decision, in all honesty. Because the she could get help from someone that knows her baba and take care of things.

But she is Adanya Udaku, and she is T'Challa's child, and she's never been one to not put up a fight when necessary.

''Well, brother, I know exactly what we are going to do.''

She stands than, striving towards her dresser drawer with the last shred of confidence in hope that is in her.

She takes out the necklace that her dad had given her, the one that is very similar to what Shuri designed him so many years ago.

''Brother, we are going to take back Wakanda.''

She puts the necklace on and her brother stands in alertness, ready to take back what is theirs.

''Wakanda Forever,'' he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

It's a greeting and a solute that they learned when they were very young, but more importantly, it's a promise.

It's a promise that Wakanda will not fall victim to someone who wants to sue it for hate, to someone who can not see the true majesty of this beautiful land and use it to help the world, not destroy it.

''Wakanda Forever.''

In this moment, it also a promise between two siblings- something that says, ''Count me in. I've got your back.''

In this moment, Ado is on her side. And if he is her only ally, it is good enough.

He is Ado, son of T'Challa.

She is Adanya Udaku, daughter of T'Challa and future queen of Wakanda.

She is smart.

She is beautiful.

She is strong.

She is brave.

She is her baba's child.

And she's not giving up without a fight this time either.

Because enough is enough

.

 _ _So, there we have it. W'Kabi is the culprit once again, helping Erik. Adanya is ready to fight back.__

 _ _DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL WORLDS MENTIONED- I OWN THE CHARACTERS OF CHANE, IFE, JELANI, KYA__


End file.
